dickipediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Goss
The Goss refers to the ongoing feud between Maddox and Dick. Though initially a tiff between ex-collaborators, the goss has since grown to include comedians, YouTubers, musicians, artists, innocent bystanders, podcasters, lawyers, and many more. This page will provide the timeline of goss starting from the dissolution of The Biggest Problem in the Universe until the present day. New additions to the story are often referred to as "Hot Goss" by Dick. '2015' *'November 1:' The Red Wedding occurs *'November 3:' Asterios, Ryan Holiday and Sean arrive at Maddox's house for Episode 77 of Biggest Problem. Maddox tearfully announces that Dick is "dead to me" and''' airs the show without him *'''November 4: Maddox calls 80's Girl at her place of work and berates her on speakerphone '2016' *'May 10:' Maddox refuses to allow Dick and Sean to record an episode during his vacation, instead two "best of" episodes are released. Madcast Media Network and The Best Debate in the Universe are born during this week *'May 24:' The final flagship episode (episode 106) of Biggest Problem airs *'May 30:' Maddox dissolves Biggest Problem in a tear-filled argument with Dick, Ryan Holiday and Asterios *'May 31:' Episode 107 (the eulogy) of Biggest Problem airs *'June 7:' The Dick Show and The Best Debate in the Universe' debut simultaneously *'June 16:' Maddox reroutes the Biggest Problem iTunes feed to Best Debate, Dick asks him why and Maddox prompts him to send the show's W9's *'September 7:' Asterios is contacted by Metal Jess who expresses concerns about Asterios' reputation should he remain sided with Dick post podcast-breakup. Asterios tells her he's not worried because he doesn't think The Dick Show will last. Jess posts their conversation on r/TheDickShow as "BaldEagle" to try and pin Asterios against Dick. Asterios and Dick sort it out *'September 25:' #DickLies is published *'September 27:' The David Clegg Incident occurs *'September 30: '''Dick is banned from the UCB Theater *'October 4:' Dick publicizes Red Wedding story *'October 11:' Madcucks makes his ''Dick Show debut '2017' * January 23: Maddox attempts to trademark Biggest Problem * February 1: Maddox vs. the Universe is released * February 21: Cucksmas Carols is released * February 22: Asterios' employer Weber Shandwick is contacted by "Heather S" who claims that Asterios is involved in a harassment campaign against her and several targeted individuals * March 13: Maddox is caught searching for phone numbers and addresses in Tulsa, Oklahoma (birthplace of Madcucks) during one of his streams *'May 15:' WAUT3RGATE occurs *'May 17:' "Jessica R" contacts the school district where 80's Girl is employed and accused her of stalking Jessica and her boyfriend *'June 6:' 80's Girl gets a restraining order against Metal Jess - this marked the first time Dick and Maddox saw each other since 2014 *'June 19:' Kian Magaña makes his Dick Show debut *'June 27:' Dick opposes Maddox's attempt to copyright The Biggest Problem in the Universe *'October 30:' [https://youtu.be/puIcbxk3BYA Dick appears on Drunken Peasants] *'November 6:' The LOLsuit is filed *'November 13:' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIC2sNBVoyM Maddox appears on Drunken Peasants] *'December 2:' Madcucks debuts THE LETTER at a Roadrage Chicago '2018' *'April 2:' Maddox and Metal Jess break up *'April 16:' The LOLsuit gets thrown out of court, Maddox abandons his legal team and Asterios makes counter-sanctions against him * July 13: Madcucks retires *'August 14: '''Maddox's iTunes feed gets hijacked *'September 15: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVsXfoGsq68 Maddox appears on The Doug Show] *'''September 17: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4xQPnm7r9s Dick appears on The Doug Show] 2019 *'January 1:' APOSTROPHOS MAKES HIS DICK SHOW DEBUT *'January 26:' Metal Jess doxxes Dick and 80's Girl on Facebook - sharing their address and places of employment * '''April 19: Godzilla Vs. Podcast 0'' debuts *'June 3:' Asterios and Jordan Greenburger lose their sanctions battle against Kevin Landau. Asterios sells his $290 debt against Maddox to Dick * August 6: 'The Great Maddox Meltdown * '''October 11: 'Spaghetti Week '''2020 * January 7: 'The ''Dick Show subreddit collectively spergs out over a female channel artist's controversial conduct on the show * '''January 8: Hazencruz and Sonicphase accuse Dick Masterson of malicious business practice